Pai x Lettuce Love
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Pequeñas historias sobre esta pareja que se ve al final del anime, dejenme rewies y vere si continuar con estas historias y tal vez algun dia haga sobre Purin y Taruto
1. Visita de Invierno

Visita de Invierno

Ambos sabían que no era lo correcto, mas aun "el" que nunca había querido relacionarse con nadie, en especial con las chiquillas que se esmeraban a frustrar sus planes, se avergonzaba enormemente del comportamiento de Kisshu, aunque ahora en estos momentos no podía culparlo…

-¿Tienes frio?-pregunto ella, su enemiga, aquella hermosa niña de ojos azules como el océano y de cabellera con el color de los bosques mas hermosos que posiblemente desaparecerían algún día

-No…-hizo una pausa-no tengo frio Lettuce-concluyo

La mew le dedico una sonrisa amable y llena de calidez y cariño, cosa que el nunca antes había experimentado, su corazón dio un salto, cuando la vio acercarse y posar su cabeza en su pecho varonil, el solo se dedico a rodearla con los brazos, ella cerro los ojos y comenzó a dormirse poco a poco , hasta que el sueño la venció y hacia el mundo de Morfeo ella se dirigió , el la tomo entre sus brazos y la recostó en la cama tapándola con las sabanas , le quito sus gafas con las cuales su vista era aguda y fue cuando el lo supo

-Cuídate mi querido Pai-kun-dijo Lettuce entre sueños con una cara serena y una sonrisa de adorno el ciniclon solo se inclino y beso ligeramente los labios de la mew del agua , vio atreves de la ventana , estaba nevando y el había acezado por la ventana abierta que ella como todas las noches para el dejaba abierta , esas noches en que aprovechaba la oscuridad y e sueño pesado de sus camaradas para escaparse y al lado de su amada Lettuce poder estar , justo antes de salir por la ventana lo vio sobre el escritorio de su amor , vio un una bolsa de colorido color , la abrió y de ella saco una bufanda , dentro de la bolsa había una nota

_Se que me mientes, cuando dices que no tienes frio…no soy tonta Pai estamos en invierno por favor usa esta bufanda que con tanto cariño hice para ti _

_Lettuce Midorikawa_

Pai sonrió no podía mentirle a ella a esa niña que era capaz de saber, cuando uno decía mentiras por medio de sus ojos, esos ojos tan sinceros que le encantaban, se coloco la bufanda alrededor del cuello era de un color purpura oscuro como su cabello y el nombre de su dueño estaba en una esquina bordado con lana verde


	2. Sirena

Sirena

Ella no era buena cantando, ni tampoco bonita, por eso no entendía cuando Pai le decía su querida "Sirena", pero cuando el le desato sus trenzas, le quito sus gafas, y le dijo

-Porque aun bajo el agua te vez hermosa y pura, como lo son las sirenas

Ella involuntariamente se sonrojo, hasta que su cara como salsa de tomate quedo, vio con sus ojos azules como el acerco, sus delgados dedos y sostuvo su barbilla por unos segundos, viéndole fijamente, ella solo se sonrojo mas

-Olvide, también decir que eres igual de inocente como las sirenas, mi bella Lettuce

-Bueno…-dijo ella con timidez en su voz –en realidad me dijiste eso ayer-concluyo

Pai solo se quedo estático uno segundos para después dar rienda suelta a una ligera risa y a que su novia de cabellos verdes jugara con sus dedos, el solo atino a verla en ese estado para luego besarla en la frente, ella se sorprendió, cosa que para algunos hubiera sido una estupidez, ella y el se habían echo novios hace un par de meses por lo que esos gestos ya no deberían ser nuevos entre ambos , ella levanto la mirada y lo vio sonriente , muy diferente a como solía ser antes … aquel chico frio y distante , pero luego sonrió por igual , su corazón se hinchaba de orgullo por haber sido ella quien cautivo su corazón , pero aun le quedaba una duda

-¿Por qué siempre me dices sirena?-pregunto

-¿Te gusta el océano, los peces y la claridad del agua?

-Si-respondió ella sin saber adonde iba toda esta conversación

-Pues a mí siempre me gusto verte a distancia, como si el mar y una roca donde tú estuvieras con tu cola sentada nos separa-dijo el recostándose en la pared con ella sobre su regazo , ambos abrazados

-Continua-Lettuce seguía sin comprender

-Pues si a ti te gusta el mar , eres una sirena por eso y porque yo a distancia de ti me enamore como el cuento de la sirenita Ariel- dijo el sonriéndole

Lettuce solo se sonrojo levemente y hizo un puchero de reproche , para luego sonreír con alegría su novio siempre sabia cuando alegrarle el día


	3. En Familia

En familia

El como todos lo años lo recordaba a la perfección, el día que se cazaron era hoy, el como todos los años llevaba un ramo de lirios blancos para su queridísima esposa, luego de volver del trabajo, aunque no era de esperarse del recibimiento que tendría cuando traspasara el umbral de la puerta de entrada

-Papi, papi volviste-dijo con grititos de alegría y euforia, una niña pequeña de aproximadamente 5 años de edad, poseedora de unos ojos azules que rozaban al morado por, un cabello morado oscuro como el de su padre sin duda, aunque poseía la inocencia y la sonrisa de su madre

-Ya volví, pero no seas tan escandalosa Akira ¿De acuerdo?-dijo el al ver como su hija reía avergonzada por aquel acto reflejo que tenia con su padre, mientras la aludida se rascaba la cabeza

-Es cierto, deja de ser tan escandalosa Akira, no puedo estudiar, además que yo recuerde esta es una casa no una telenovela de esas que te gustan

Dijo un niño que salía de un cuarto contiguo a la derecha con un par de libros, llevaba unos anteojos de sin marco, los anteojos eran ovalados, el cabello del chico era verde oscuro y corto pero lo suficientemente largo para poseer una delgada y corta cola que nacía desde su nuca y estaba atada con una liga morada , el chico tenia una mirada fría , y un semblante de reproche luego de oír gritar tan alegre a su hermana, la cual se había puesto una cara de tristeza , el padre de ambos niños solo contemplaba de lejos como su hijo de 10 se aproximaba a la pequeña Akira , quien jugaba avergonzada con sus dedos y cabizbaja , cuando estuvo frente a ella el mayor tomo un delgado libro , para ser mas precisos un cuaderno y golpeo levemente en la cabeza a la chiquilla , luego sonrió y le dedico una cálida sonrisa a su hermanita

-Anda, ¿Tu querías que te enseñara a leer o no?-dijo viendo como su hermanita sonreía divertida y de forma inocente, el mayor clavo sus ojos azules en los de su padre, sonrió-Mamá esta en la cocina papá-concluyo mientras regresaba a la sala contigua tomándole la mano a su hermanita la cual sonreía de oreja a oreja

-Gracias Daichi –dijo Pai a su hijo quien ya no se encontraba en el pasillo pero pudo oírlo, eso se demostró ya que le había respondido

-De nada Otto-san –le respondió el desde el otro cuarto

Pai se dirigió por el largo pasillo y luego giro a la izquierda en donde estaba la cocina, allí estaba ella, su amada, la mujer con quien unió su vida se encontraba ahora frente a la mesa decorando un pastel, estaba tan absorta en decorara el pastel que al parecer no había oído de su llegada gracias al megáfono Akira, su rostro mostro una sonrisa juguetona , pegado a la pared se acerco por detrás y la abrazo efusivamente provocando que esta se sobresaltara y le llenara de crema la cara , cosa que a el solo le pareció molesto puesto que a el no le gustaba la crema en su cara , pero luego al ver como su mujer tomaba un paño y comenzaba a sacarle la crema de la cara sonrió

-Lo siento mucho cariño, me asustaste-dijo en su defensa mientras sacaba restos del dulce blanco

-Tranquila, es mas fue mi culpa teniendo en cuenta que te abrase por detrás y además sin avisar –se excuso el para que ella no se sintiera mal

-Bien, pues entonces, guardare el pastel en el refrigerador, no quiero que Akira, convenza a Daichi de comer nuestro pastel –dijo mientras levantaba el pastel con una bandeja y, dispuesta a ponerlo en la nevera

-Espera-La detuvo su marido-tengo una mejor idea

Ella para el paso y volvió a colocar el pastel sobre la mesa confundida por las palabras de su marido

-Niños, hoy comeremos pastel-grito Pai desde el umbral de la cocina

Lettuce sonrió y escucho como sus dos niños entraban alegres a la cocina y se sentaban en , sus sillas para comer el pastel , coloco las flores que su marido le había dado en un florero de cristal , elegante sin duda en el centro de la mesa , mientras que Pai se dedicaba a cortar trozos de pastel para sus hijos , rio al ver los berrinches de Akira por el simple echo de que a Daichi le dieron sin favoritismos , la parte que tenia una fresa , Daichi como buen hermano mayor se la sucedió y tomo la de su hermana , no soportaba los berrinches , Lettuce fijo su dulce mirada en su marido quien sonreía

_-Lo mejor del día se pasa en familia-_fue el pensamiento de la chica de cabellos verdes quien tomo lugar en la mesa junto a su familia

Nota:

Akira: Significa Inteligencia o brillo

Daichi: Significa Gran Primer Hijo

Estos personajes son los hijos de Lettuce y Pai


End file.
